


I don't Understand

by IshidaKun



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshidaKun/pseuds/IshidaKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mind can be a dark place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first time ever posting anything like this. I really hope you enjoy, comments are always welcome. :)

McCoy slowly sat up in bed and peered into the darkness. He could hear the low hum of the engines and the occasional sound of footsteps and hushed whispers as they passed his quarters. Do they know?

McCoy shook his head, there was no way they could know. He'd been very careful so that no one would find out. He pulled the sheets back and swung his legs over the side of the bed, letting them slowly lower onto soft carpet. He placed a hand over his heart and applied some slight pressure. It felt like there's a hole there and it was growing by the day. Sometimes he felt like he's suffocating in this huge spacecraft drifting through space.

McCoy didn't understand why this was happening to him; he'd been good. He had loved his wife and had been faithful to only her, until she no longer loved him and decided to leave. Oh, how that shattered his heart. He loves his daughter to the moon and back and will never stop loving her, even when he's dust in the wind. He applied more pressure to his chest. 

He just didn't understand why him. 

He bolted up to his feet; he needed to get out. He was suffocating. He needed to get out. HE NEEDED TO GET OUT!!! Anywhere-he didn't care!

\--------------------------------

Four hours had passed.

He never left his room.

He only sat in the bathroom, his hand pressing against his heart as hard as it can to stop the hole from growing any larger. It hurt, it hurt so bad. Tears streamed down his/the doctor's face; it will pass soon. 

But he still didn't understand why him.

Eventually he fell asleep against the cold bathroom walls. The tears dried against his cheeks. He still didn't understand why, but he would get up and start the next day like nothing even happened. 

No one would know; he'd keep it a secret.


End file.
